Elastic films have been utilized in a variety of articles as a means of providing a stretch to the articles. As an example, elastic films have been utilized in absorbent articles such as diapers and incontinence garments, protective apparel and other articles. Elastic films are typically employed in such articles to improve their ability to better fit the contours of the body. As such, it is desirable that the amount of stretch be controlled so that the films stretch enough to be comfortable to the wearer while at the same time not stretching too much, which can negatively impact the fit of the articles in which the films are employed.
However, in addition to providing the desired stretch function, since these articles are often worn or handled, it is also desirable that the articles have a pleasing touch, feel, or “hand.” As such, nonwoven facings can be attached to one or both sides of elastic films so that the film has a look, drape, and feel similar to that of cloth or other apparel fabrics. However, such nonwoven facings covering the entire film surface are expensive and time consuming to produce. Further, they may require additional adhesive and lamination steps, which can further increase costs. As such, providing a cost-efficient elastic film capable of exhibiting controlled stretch properties while likewise having good drape and hand has proven to be challenging. Thus, there exists a need for economically produced films having improved visual and/or tactile properties which also exhibit and retain excellent mechanical properties.
Further, elastic films often block or become sticky and fuse/adhere to each other when wound into rolls for storage, which can make it challenging to handle such films when converting the films into various products by additional processing. Additionally, it is often challenging but desirable to control the location at which elastic films stretch and the location at which the elastic films intentionally tear or intentionally rip upon overstretching. As such, a need currently exists for an aesthetically pleasing elastic film that blocks less when wound into a roll yet maintains desirable stretch properties. It is further desirable to engineer a film that rips or stretches at intended locations and that has improved overall tear resistance.